This invention relates to a digital wristwatch and more particularly to a digital wristwatch including a signal transmitter provided thereon for activating an electronic circuit positioned remotely from the wristwatch.
The rise in the crime rate makes it desirable to provide some means for alerting the police that a robbery or the like is taking place. It is also desirable to have a means for alerting medical personnel that a grave condition exists with a patient or the like when the patient is unconscious or incapable to sound the alarm. It is also desirable to be able to activate an electronic circuit remotely from the wearer of the watch, i.e. unlock a door, raise a garage door, dial a telephone number, etc.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the invention to provide a digital wristwatch including a signal transmitter provided therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a digital wristwatch including a signal transmitter which transmits a signal to a receiving station which in turn activates an electronic circuit.
A further object of the invention is to provide a digital wristwatch which includes a signal transmitter which may be undetectably activated by a switch or by an external device.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a digital wristwatch including a signal transmitter which may activate an alarm, sound an alert, unlock a device, etc.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a digital wristwatch including a signal transmitter which transmits a coded signal.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a digital wristwatch which includes a signal transmitter which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.